


All We Can Do Is Run

by ShutUpAndPaddle



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpAndPaddle/pseuds/ShutUpAndPaddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team are called out to a DB, they have a surprise waiting for them by a notorious gang, will they get out alive and un-harmed?</p><p>Story 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day started out like any other Tuesday morning. Horatio’s alarm went off at around 4.45, he got up and walked down to the kitchen to fix himself a coffee. He sat at the table with the coffee still half asleep. After he finished his coffee he strolled up stairs and put his joggers and old t-shirt on. He stepped outside for his morning run along the beach. The sun wasn’t up yet and the beach was lit with moonlight. Horatio enjoyed jogging at that time of the morning; it was calm, quiet and just the right temperature to go running. He returned back to his house at about 5.30 where he took his morning shower. He towel dried himself and slipped on his boxers. He brushed his teeth and then wandered over to his wardrobe pulled out a suit and shirt and popped them on to his already made bed. He walked into his en-suite and dried his hair with his towel then threw the towel into the washing bin. He strolled back into his room where he picked up his trousers, he slipped them on and zipped them up. He then placed his shirt on and sprayed his deodorant and buttoned his shirt up and put the cuff-links in. Those particular cuff-links always reminded him of Ray Jr. as he picked them out for Horatio. He tucked his shirt in and did his belt up. He smiled as he clipped them on. He went back into his en-suite and sorted his wild floppy hair out. He put his badge, ID and gun holster on his belt and then proceeded down the stairs. He walked through the hall and picked up his gun and keys from the table that sat by the front door.   
He walked out down his drive and jumped into his black Porsche Cayenne S and drove to work, he dropped it off in the Miami-Dade employee car park and went straight up to his office.   
The rest of the team turned up, Zoë was early, like usual. Eric was slightly late after having a night out. But nothing out of the ordinary. Horatio received a call from Frank.  
“Lieutenant Caine.”  
“Hi H, it’s Frank. We’ve got a DB in an abandoned car park on Biscayne Blvd.”  
“We’ll be right there Frank.” They hung up. Horatio walked through the lab and grabbed Eric, Ryan and Zoë. They each took their own hummers; they pulled up into the old decrepit car park and parked up next to each other. The sun was up and the day was just getting hotter. Ryan got to work with the camera and snapped pictures of the evidence while Eric then picked up and bagged the evidence once Ryan had pictured it.   
“H, we’ve got hundreds of bullet casings, it’s going to take a long time to process.”   
“Patience is a virtue, the more casings there are, the more chance we’ve got of catching the killers.” He said as he took his sunglasses off and looked down at the body. Horatio received a call.  
“Caine.”  
“Hi Horatio, I’m stuck in stand-still traffic, it doesn’t look like I’m going anywhere soon, I’m going to take the next turning off and find another route, if we ever get moving.”   
“Okay Alexx, thank you for letting me know.”   
“I’ll be there soon Horatio, bye.” They hung up.   
“Alexx is stuck in traffic, she may take a while getting here.” He said to the team.  
Zoë crouched down to get a better look at the floor around the victim. The victim’s shirt was partially unbuttoned and Zoë caught a glimpse of a tattoo.  
“Horatio, there’s a tattoo on this guy’s chest, it looks like it could be a gang symbol.” She said as she was looking at him. Horatio crouched down beside her and had a look.  
“That’s the Mala Noche, Zoë. They’re notorious criminals that work around Miami.” Horatio stood up.  
“Gentlemen, we’re dealing with the Mala Noche and possible rival gangs here.” Horatio announced to Eric and Ryan. They stood up and began to walk over to Horatio and the body. A very loud explosion was heard the team instantly turned around to see what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

An explosion had erupted. The teams’ eyes were set on Zoë’s hummer which was now on fire and over turned. She had parked it over a drain which had an explosive in. Their eyes widened as they all realised that this was a setup, most likely by the Mala Noche. A gun shot was heard.  
“Get down! It’s a trap!!” Horatio shouted at the team. Gun shots began to fire from everywhere. Eric managed to get behind one of his car doors and Ryan did the same to his. They pulled out their guns and began looking for the shooters. Zoë and Horatio got behind Horatio’s hummer doors. They also began looking for the shooters, but the shooters couldn’t be seen. The police officers ran in and began firing anywhere they could. 3 officers were shot down instantly. Zoë had spotted a shooter in the bushes behind the car park and took aim. She managed to shoot him through the head. More back up arrived. The Mala Noche gun men began firing more rapidly and anywhere they could.   
“Get in the hummers! All we can do is run!” Horatio shouted not wanting any of his team to become a casualty or worse. Eric and Ryan jumped into their hummers and reversed out of the parking lot. Horatio and Zoë were just climbing in to the hummer when Zoë seemed to jerk back as if she’d been hit.  
“You okay?!” Horatio said quickly as he sat in the seat and closed his door.  
“Yeah!” She said as she too sat on the seat and pulled the door closed. Zoë sorted her gun out while Horatio reversed back to line up with the back-up cars and they jumped out. Eric and Ryan had already jumped out and were in position. More back-up arrived and the Mala Noche gang members began to show themselves a little more from the adrenaline rush they were getting from it all, they were beginning to make mistakes. The Mala Noche were all fired upon by a growing police force. The shooting ceased.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mala Noche gang members involved had been eliminated. A swat team was called in to help patrol the place to make sure that there was no more Mala Noche hiding.   
Alexx turned up in her van and got out shocked by the amount of police cars and was very confused. She got out and walked over to Horatio who was on the phone to Frank. When Horatio hung up Alexx questioned him.  
“What’s gone on here?” She said with wide eyes.  
“This was a trap set up by the Mala Noche.” Horatio said looking down at the ground and briefly glanced at Alexx. He put his right hand on his hip.  
“Was anyone hurt?” Alexx asked concerned.  
“There’s been a few fatalities on the Police front.” Horatio said as he sighed. 4 ambulances arrived. Alexx was shocked, she didn’t want to have to work on her own people. All 3 police officers were pronounced dead at the scene, as was the 8 Mala Noche gang members. Eric, Ryan and Zoë had begun working on the new crime scene. Zoë looked over the bodies and walked over to Horatio who was stood in the middle of the car park observing everything.   
“The gang members all seem to be between ages 16-19 and all have fresh tattoos. I’m thinking that they were new gang members, perhaps this was an initiation test?” Zoë asked.  
“It wasn’t an initiation otherwise they wouldn’t have the tattoos.” Horatio said as he looked up to her from the ground. She had both of her hands on her hips.   
“Perhaps it was their first ‘mission’ then?” Zoë asked curiously.  
“Yeah… Zoë, you’re bleeding, have you been shot?” Horatio asked staring at the top of her chest on the left side.  
“What? No, I haven’t.” She said very confused as she looked down and saw a blood stain on her light blue shirt.   
“Oh.” She said as she unbuttoned the two buttons at the top of her shirt to reveal the Kevlar vest.  
“Can we get some paramedics here please?!” Horatio shouted. Zoë put her right hand down the top of the Kevlar and felt the bullet, she pulled it out with her hand covered in blood.  
“How on Earth didn’t you feel that? Was it deep?” Horatio asked running a hand through his hair.  
“We need a paramedic over here now!” Horatio shouted again.   
“It’s only scratched me, I’m fine. The Kevlar did its job.” Zoë said holding the bullet in her gloved hand. She placed it in an evidence bag as two paramedics came running over.  
“She’s been shot.” Horatio said worried that it was actually a lot worse than Zoë was admitting.  
“It’s only a scratch, he’s over reacting.” She said calmly with a smile.  
“We should check you over anyway, ma’am.” A paramedic said as they took her by the arm and led her to an ambulance. They checked over the wound and it was just a scratch, there was quite a bit of blood, but that was because her heart was beating faster and harder from the adrenaline rush. They placed some gauze and a bandage on and let her go. She buttoned up her shirt and walked over to Horatio.  
“See, it was nothing.” She said cheekily.  
“Well, I had to make sure.” He said with a small smile.   
“I need to get back to work now.” She said with a wide smile and walked over to Ryan and Eric who had heard the whole thing.   
“You okay?” Eric asked.  
“Yep, I’m all good.” She said with a smile as she crouched down and began to bag the rounds that Ryan had already photographed.   
“What possessed you to put your Kevlar on? None of us had it on.” Eric asked curiously.  
“I don’t know, I just had a feeling this morning. It was quite weird actually, but I’m glad I did! It could have been a whole lot worse.” She said as she was processing the scene. Once it was all processed. They headed back to the lab. They traced the hit back to some Mala Noche gang members which were higher up the chain. The original dead body was there as a ploy, designed to get the team right into the middle of the trap. The team didn’t really finish until 9 at night when the bullet rounds had all been analysed and all evidence had been looked at. They traced it back to a member who had connections everywhere. He has pretty high up connections, to people who really had it in for Horatio and his team. Eric and Ryan were discussing something in the AV lab when Zoë walked in.  
“Hi guys, what are you talking about?”   
“Hi Zoë, we’re going to go for a Chinese, do you want to join us?” Ryan asked with a big smile.  
“Sure, let me change my shirt, and I’ll meet you guys in the lobby?” Zoë said with a smile.  
“In 10 minutes?” Eric asked.  
“Sure, see you then.” Zoë walked out and went through to the locker room where she changed her shirt and let her hair down. Eric and Ryan were walking to the lobby to meet her when they saw Horatio walking to his office.   
“Hey H! We’re going for a Chinese with Zoë, if you want to join us?”   
“Gentlemen, thank you. But I’ve got paperwork to fill out, thank you for the offer though.”   
“Okay H, we’ll see you tomorrow.” Eric said with a nod of his head. Horatio turned around and began to walk back to his office when he turned around again.  
“Actually, I think I will join you for that Chinese.”   
“Great, see you in the Lobby in about 5 minutes then?” Eric answered. Horatio nodded and went to sort his desk out. He left the paper work there for tomorrow morning and went to meet the team back in the Lobby.   
They went out for a Chinese and they all enjoyed the night. 

Please note that this story is intended to show the reader the increasing relationship between the team and it is also the start of a chain of events to come.   
Thank you all.  
ShutUpAndPaddle


End file.
